


Our Girl

by fanficshiddles



Series: Hiddleston & Fassbender [3]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: D/D/s, D/s, Multi, NSFW, Praise Kink, Punching, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, good girl kink, m/m/f, possessive, protective, teasing in taxi, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Request: protective or possessive Tom and Michael for their girl.





	

Isa was really excited to be going out for the night with Tom and Michael. To celebrate their 2 years anniversary since they started dating.

They were planning to take her to their favourite restaurant for dinner, the same one they went to on for their first date, and then out to some clubs afterwards for a night out.

Isa had went shopping earlier in the day to get some new clothes and lingerie. She couldn’t wait to surprise her men. Although trying to keep the new clothes hidden was more difficult than she had thought, as when she came back with the bags they were both nosy and wanted to know what she had bought.

But she managed to keep their noses out of the bags and rushed upstairs to hide the things in the bedroom, promising them both that they would find out later in the day.

Tom and Michael were not long dressed, in their nice suits, when Isa appeared out of the bedroom wearing her new dress. It was a beautiful knee length red dress with golden studs around the edge of the neckline. It wasn’t too low at the neck but it did show off her figure wonderfully.

‘Wow, darling. You look ravishing.’ Tom said in awe as he walked over and kissed Isa on the lips, making her blush.

‘Why thank you, Sir.’ She smiled.

‘You do indeed. Good enough to eat.’ Michael said as he stalked over and grabbed her around the waist, playfully biting her neck at the same time.

‘Save your appetite for dinner, Sir.’ Isa giggled.

‘Oh I will. Because you, little one. Are our dessert.’ Michael growled over her skin.

‘Save some for me too.’ Tom chuckled.

After fawning over Isa and quizzing her about where she got the dress from, their taxi arrived and the three of them all got into the back. Isa, as normal, was squished in the middle of them both. But that was something that she didn’t mind at all. She enjoyed feeling small with them both around her.

Tom had his arm draped across the back of her neck, his fingers were lightly strumming across the side of her neck. While Michael had one large hand firmly on her thigh, every so often he would give her a squeeze.

Michael smirked as he could tell that Isa was getting turned on from where his hand was. He kept squeezing and moving his hand up and down her thigh. After a few minutes of teasing, he slid his hand underneath her dress and further up her thigh.

‘Open your legs for him, little one.’ Tom whispered as he pressed his face against the side of hers, his lips hovering against her cheek as his hand slid up into her hair at the back of her head.

She trembled from his husky voice against her ear. And of course she obeyed him and opened her legs for them. That allowed Michael’s hand to slide further up. He ran a finger up and down over her knickers. Both Isa and Michael wished that the layer of fabric wasn’t in the way.

‘Good girl.’ Tom praised. The words made her cheeks flush red and a rush of excitement shoot through her entire body.

Michael didn’t waste much time teasing over her knickers. He easily slid his hand inside the annoying piece of lingerie and he started to tease through her folds. It took all he had to stop himself from moaning out loud as he found her already wet and growing even wetter with every second.

‘Are you getting nice and wet for Michael? Hmm?’ Tom purred.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Isa whimpered quietly.

She was trying her best to keep her composure. But Michael’s fingers felt too good as he sought out her clit. He stroked over it in circles. Alternating between firm strokes and light ones. Also a mix between using two fingers or just the one.

Isa nearly squeaked out loud when she felt Tom’s hand come to rest on her thigh. He pulled her legs open even wider and stroked across her skin on her inner thigh. She looked to the front of the taxi, hoping that the driver couldn’t see anything.

Luckily the glass divide was there and the driver didn’t look at all interested in what was going on in the back of his taxi.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Tom asked as Michael started to slide two fingers up and down at either side of her clit.

‘B… Both of you, Sir.’ She whimpered as her eyes started to flutter shut from the pleasure.

‘Keep your eyes on me, little one.’ Tom said firmly as he held her hair and turned her head round to him more.

She kept her eyes open and on Tom’s as Michael kept pleasuring her with his fingers. He knew exactly what to do to her body and what to do at the right time. Isa had no idea how they were able to pleasure her in such ways. She couldn’t ever bring herself to orgasm herself. But she could near enough form a puddle beneath her when it was Tom or Michael touching her.

She found there was something extremely erotic about being pleasured by a man and looking into the eyes of another as he coaxed you both on.

‘Are you going to be a good girl for us and cum all over Michael’s fingers? Are you going to tighten around him as he slides his strong fingers inside your tight little pussy?’ Tom growled.

Isa could only whimper as Michael did just that and inserted two fingers into her. Isa squirmed between the two men. Tom’s hand tightened in her hair, holding her face in place as he kept eye contact with her.

‘Please can I cum, Sir?’ She gasped, her resolve to keep quiet was starting to slip.

‘You may.’ Michael whispered in a growl.

Tom crushed his lips against Isa’s to cover up her whimpers and moans as Michael pushed her into an orgasm with his fingers.

Isa felt Tom’s fingers dig into her thigh as she came. Her body started trembling and she clenched down on Michael’s fingers as he felt her arousal soak his fingers.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred over her lips.

Isa felt like mush as Michael pulled his fingers from her and sorted out her dress again. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

The taxi driver had been completely oblivious. Which they were all glad of.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Tom and Michael had to steady Isa up on her feet when she stepped out of the taxi. Her legs were like jelly as she tried to walk properly. Tom and Michael just grinned wickedly as they kept her steady.

When they sat down at their table for dinner, the two men made sure to keep teasing their girl. She was squirming on her chair excitedly by the time their food arrived. Even as they ate, they kept up their little game by making moaning noises as they ate. Claiming that the food was just _that_ good. But Isa knew their little game too well and tried her best to ignore them.

As usual they didn’t let Isa pay for dinner when they got the bill. Giving her _the look_ when she was about to argue with them over it.

The club they were going to was just down the road from the restaurant, so they just walked there. While they were walking down, there was a few men that walked by and looked at Isa for longer than was necessary.

Isa was suddenly held very tightly between Tom and Michael as they moved in at either side of her. Their arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they glared at the men, making them walk away instantly without a word having to be said.

When they got to the club, Tom paid for them all to get in and they ordered their first drinks. Michael still had his arm wrapped tightly around Isa’s waist as Tom got the drinks.

‘Are you scared I’m going to run away, Sir?’ Isa teased.

‘Of course not. You know we would catch you with ease.’ Michael winked at her, making her laugh. ‘I just know what is no doubt running through all of those guys minds.’ He said in a low tone.

‘Are you a mind reader, Sir?’

‘No. But I am a man and if they are thinking the same about you that I am... Then I want to knock their blocks off.’ He growled.

Tom joined Isa and Michael with their drinks. But it wasn’t long before they were all dancing around on the dancefloor in amongst other people.

But there was one point where Isa was dancing happily with Tom and Michael on front of her, when a random guy came up behind Isa and started dancing and grinding against her from behind. Isa had stopped and froze up as the guy continued. As soon as Tom and Michael noticed, their faces turned into pure rage.

Michael rushed forward and pushed the guy away from Isa as Tom grabbed her and held her tightly to his side. His grip was like iron around her as Michael squared up to the guy, who was a lot shorter than Michael was.

‘The fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Michael hissed at him as he puffed his chest out and glared down at him.

‘Come on, man. Just having some fun. She’s a fit bird.’ The guy said as he motioned to Isa.

Isa felt Tom’s hand tighten around her even more than she thought possible. She could feel his body vibrate as he growled angrily.

‘You keep away from our girl.’ Michael said.

‘Aw, come on. You’re clearly ok with sharing if you are both with her. Why not just let me have some fun?’ The guy was clearly high on drugs and drunk, but Tom and Michael didn’t care about that.

Michael punched the guy square in the jaw. The guy was so shocked and startled that he didn’t react as he stumbled backwards. Some people around them stopped and stared at the scene that was unfolding. Tom swiftly led Isa away, not wanting her to see Michael get into a fight, if that was what was going to happen.

He took her over to the bar and ordered them both some shots. Isa was uncomfortable with the thought of Michael getting into a fight and was worried for him.

‘He will be fine, love. He can handle himself.’ Tom assured her as he kissed her cheek.

Luckily Michael didn’t get into a fight. As the guy had backed off after getting punched. Security guards came in to see what was going on, but Michael managed to blag his way out of it. He soon joined Tom and Isa at the bar, his arm wrapped around Isa and he kissed the top of her head.

‘Are you ok, Sir?’ Isa asked quietly.

‘Of course. No one touches or goes near you without your permission like that.’ He said with a frown as he stroked her hair.

Isa couldn’t deny she liked how protective they both were over her. It made her feel safe and loved.

‘Come on, let’s dance again.’ Tom said with a smile as he grabbed Isa’s hand and dragged her back to the dance floor to bust some moves.


End file.
